


We Will Wake to a Good Dream

by janonny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a good day. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Wake to a Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my entry to the MTV Teen Wolf fanfic contest if I was actually a US resident. :( Anyone interested in beta-reading this fic and submitting it as a co-writer? After all, I always feel like good beta readers do a big chunk of the work when it comes to producing good reads. Posting this fic unedited without someone else proofreading it first is making my hair stand in horror. 
> 
> But yeah, if you're interested in beta-reading this and joining the contest, email me at j_nonny at yahoo dot com dot au! 
> 
> Thank you to kaizoku for the suggested changes! :)

“You have to hurry up.”

He turned, bringing his hand up quickly to block the bright sunlight. For a moment, he was disoriented, unsure where he was.

“Come on, Derek, hurry up. What are you doing?” demanded Erica, hands on her hips.

Derek blinked. That was right. They were going to get the cupcakes Erica had ordered yesterday. Derek had decided to go along as an extra pair of helping hands, rather than having to stay behind and clean up. He shook his head and walked towards the bakery, ignoring her huff of irritation. In less than ten minutes, they were out again, both balancing a big box of each. Erica complained the entire trip back to Derek’s apartment that they were going to be late.

“You’re here!” said Allison. “We need to unpack those fast.”

Stiles took the box from Erica and headed to the dining room table where the rest of the food had been laid out, calling over his shoulder, “Were the cupcakes too much to handle for the big bad wolves?”

Erica rolled her eyes. “The wolf jokes are getting old, Stiles.”

“But I only use them once in a blue moon!”

Derek sighed and headed to the dining table with his own box of cupcakes.

“Would you shut up, Bilinski?” said Jackson. “Some of us are trying to watch the news here.”

“That’s the world news you’re on, which is ten times too complex for you, Brittany. The Cartoon Network should be more your speed,” said Stiles.

“Would you both shut up? I, for one, am actually watching this,” commanded Lydia from her position on the sofa next to Jackson.

Stiles, Allison and Scott were unpacking the cupcakes and arranging them on the table, with Erica standing a few feet away and calling out directions. Derek tilted his head and had to suppress a snort of disbelief as a somewhat crooked wolf shape was formed from all the cupcakes.

“It doesn’t look _too_ bad,” said Allison with a dimpled smile.

Scott wrapped an arm around her waist. “Of course it doesn’t! We did it together after all.”

Erica growled, “What are we, chopped liver? Don’t forget who actually brought the cupcakes.”

“I meant all of us.” Scott grinned and waved his hand, including the whole pack.

“And don’t you forget it,” said Stiles, his hand now twitching over to the fried chicken Scott had brought. Derek whacked him on the wrist to curb food-stealing, which earned him a hurt look. To prove that he wasn’t moved at all by those big, brown puppy eyes, Derek bared his fangs at him.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “That escalated way faster than necessary, Grumps. Anyway, when are they arri—”

The door burst open, with Isaac running in ahead of Boyd. Derek wasn’t surprised, having heard their approach the moment they reached the apartment block, but Stiles jumped and flailed about. Derek allowed his smirk to grow, just to annoy Stiles.

All the werewolves in the room were ready for the entrance, except for maybe Scott who had been a little busy whispering with Allison.

“Happy birthday!” shouted Stiles, throwing his hands up in the air. It was like a signal to the others, and they all chimed in with the same greeting. Even Derek found himself murmuring the same, unfamiliar words. It had been years since he had celebrated anyone’s birthday.

“You tricked me into leaving so that they could set this up,” said Isaac to Boyd, his voice more pleased than accusatory.

Boyd smiled and shrugged. “I didn’t want to have to pick up any food.”

Erica pointed out the wolf shaped out of cupcakes, and Isaac laughed. He smelled like the woods, and summer, and simple contentment. Derek realized that Isaac probably hadn’t celebrated a birthday in years either. Not needing anymore invitation, everyone surrounded the dining table and attacked the food like starving…well, wolves.

Years ago, birthday celebrations meant a birthday cake made by his mom, and streamers all around the house. The dining room would be so packed, filled with family, and well wishes, and presents, and warmth.

Today, every single food item on the table was store-bought and not everyone came with gifts. But he had a pack, and everyone was together and safe. It was more than he ever expected after the fire. The thought lingered in Derek’s mind, a warm reminder as he was jostled by teenagers. He couldn’t imagine how they had finally reached this place together.

+++

It hurt. It hurt so very much.

“You just need to let go.”

He could feel his skin drying, cracking, his blood boiling as he screamed, flesh bubbling and liquefying. His body struggled to heal, to close over, but it started again, burning that sunk deep to his bones and his throat lacerated as he howled his pain.

But he couldn’t…let go.

“Just let go. Derek, you could go now. Derek—”

+++

“Woah, Derek!”

He blinked. His chest was heaving, breath coming in harsh and fast. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, to realize how dark it was, with only the faint moonlight coming in through the open window.

“Hey, you want to let go of the token human’s fragile wrist now?”

Derek took a deep breath, forcing his clenched fingers to release his hold.

Stiles pulled his hand away and rubbed at his wrist that would surely bruise. “I think you broke it, asshole.”

Sitting up slowly, Derek shook his head. “I didn’t. How did you get in here?”

Stiles shrugged, thumbing behind him at the open window. “Don’t give me that look; you do that to us all the time. It’s like you don’t know that Scott and I have doors at our houses.”

Derek nodded. “Right. Nothing to do with the fact that you both live with your parents, and I was once a wanted criminal because of Scott.”

Stiles flopped down on Derek’s bed, sitting in an ungainly sprawl. “Alright, I admit, I do this to Scott too. By this, I mean climbing through his window at night even though I have the keys to his house. It’s like a tradition.”

“I want to opt out of this tradition,” said Derek drily. “What are you doing here, Stiles?”

“I couldn’t sleep, and I was thinking about the lacrosse team activities Coach makes us do, which led me to think about potential pack bonding activities.”

Derek was almost afraid to ask. “Pack bonding.”

Stiles nodded eagerly. “Yeah, pack bonding.”

“We train. We don’t do _pack bonding_.”

“And that’s the problem,” cried out Stiles in irritation. “We should be! It’s all well and good for a born werewolf like you to think that everyone is just going to fall in line with what the Alpha says, but you’re dealing with a pack of teenagers here. We’re not trained soldiers; you can’t expect us to instinctively jump when you tell us to jump.”

“I never expect you to do what I say, even if it’s to save your own life,” grumbled Derek.

Stiles blithely ignored him. “We all work well together _sometimes_ , and other times, we just want to beat each other over the head. We need to be in this together, and like and respect each other on some level to work as a team.”

It wasn’t a completely ridiculous idea. But Derek was sure that Stiles’ ideas for pack bonding activities would be pretty stupid, especially if they were inspired by Coach Finstock. “You really want to discuss this now at three in the morning?”

“I like working when inspiration hits. Or that could be the ADHD and impulse control issues talking,” Stiles said, before deflating a little. “I guess it can wait. I’ll just—”

Derek shoved him back down by the shoulder. “You’ve already woken me up.”

Stiles practically lit up with excitement to share, and his mouth went off at a hundred miles per hour again. More than half the things he said was rambling rubbish that came from TV shows, but there were some points of interest in all that talk. It was better than…what was he dreaming about anyway? Whatever. Derek let the sound of Stiles’ babbling carry him through to dawn.

+++

All he felt was pain. An endless note of pain that didn’t stop and didn’t let up.

“You have to let go.”

Just hurt. Everything. There was nothing left but pain.

“Let go.”

+++

He startled, almost slamming his car door on his own hand. Derek looked around, taking a deep breath. He was…he was just going home. Right.

Turning from his car, he stopped when he saw Peter standing by the road.

“You didn’t turn up for Isaac’s birthday,” Derek said, just realizing the truth of his statement.

“And I do regret missing our pup’s birthday, but I was with the Alpha pack,” said Peter in a measured tone.

All at once, Derek remembered the danger, the relentless undercurrent of worry about the Alphas. But he couldn’t— What had happened? His head hurt and for some reason, his skin felt like it was going to crawl off his flesh.

“They thought it would be easier to get through to me since they know me,” Peter continued. “They want you to leave Beacon Hills.”

What the hell. “You’re joking.”

Peter shook his head. “Not forever. You’ll follow half of them to New York for training while the rest remain to assess our pack.”

Derek said, “ _Assess_ my pack? What will happen if they aren’t up to the Alphas’ standards? Will the Alphas train them or kill them?”

“Must you be so melodramatic? You really need to find company that isn't comprised solely of teenagers,” said Peter. “This is the only way the Alphas will be able to properly evaluate everyone without your interference.”

For all the words he said, Peter didn’t deny the outcome if they failed the Alpha pack’s tests.

Derek bared his teeth. “And where will you be when I’m out of town?”

“I’ll be going with you.”

It took a moment for Derek to understand. “If they deem my pack safe, but that I’m unsuitable as an Alpha, then they’ll kill me and make you the Alpha instead.”

“I’ll be honest with you, Derek. It’s a possibility. But you’re my nephew, and I’m on your side. I’ll be advocating your position the entire time I’m there,” said Peter, hand on his chest as if to prove his sincerity with his unchanged heartbeat.

Another voice called out. “Doesn’t mean you don’t have another plan up your sleeve.”

It was Stiles, standing at the stairs leading up to the apartment. Derek hadn’t heard his approach.

“Stiles, leave the grown-ups to talk, please,” said Peter in a condescending tone.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Wow, a shot at my age. I’m totally cut, old man. How about, _no_.”

He came down the rest of the steps and stopped on Derek’s other side.

“You’re a child playing a game you don’t even begin to understand,” said Peter, eyes flashing blue for a second.

“I think I’m doing alright, thanks.”

Derek shook his head slowly, feeling his skin itch with unease. “What’s going on?”

Peter said, “What’s going on is that you don’t have a choice. If you don’t come with me, the Alphas will kill _all of us_. Your life might be in the Alphas’ hands if you leave your pack for now, but at least it’s not guaranteed death.”

“Bullshit. There’s always a choice. We’re strongest when we’re together, not when we’re apart. That’s what a pack means,” insisted Stiles.

“What do you know about the meaning of pack? You’re human, and you didn’t grow up in one. The responsibility of the Alpha is to keep the entire pack safe, no matter what.”

“You think Derek sacrificing himself as the Alpha and abandoning us will keep us safe? It’ll only hurt us to lose him, and you know that.”

The words didn’t make sense. It was like they were fighting about something he couldn’t quite grasp. Derek leaned back against his car in a moment of confusion. Why was he getting out of his car earlier? Where did he go? There was something—

Something about fire.

He drew in a ragged breath. “This…isn’t real.”

There was a moment of silence, both pairs of eyes snapping to him.

“What the hell is going on?” he growled. “Who are you? Both of you?”

Peter was standing much closer than he had been before, his eyes glowing blue. He held out a hand to Derek. “You know your responsibilities as the Alpha. You need to leave. You need to let go, Derek.”

Stiles shook his head, holding out his own hand, brown human eyes steady on Derek’s. “We’re a pack. And that means we do this together. No more running or letting go.”

“Hold on to this false reality forever?” asked Peter with a sneer.

Stiles frowned. “No, hold on to _us_.”

They watched him expectantly as the ground began to shake. He closed his eyes and reached out—

+++

He gasped, clawing at the ground. Where was he? Why was he trapped in a circle of mountain ash? A groan from his left drew his attention. It was Stiles, kneeling on the ground with his eyes closed. He was within the circle as well, resting one hand on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek looked to his right, but it wasn’t Peter as expected. It was Danielle, head of the Alpha pack. She stood just outside the circle and held a large oval mirror. Not mirrors again, damnit. But there they were all around him, and Danielle had captured in her mirror the reflection of Derek and the moon in the sky. With the waning crescent moon in the sky, it was the easiest time to walk between worlds.

None of that had been real.

Danielle opened her eyes, a flash of bright red. In the mirror, Derek saw the hand on his shoulder clench and then release. Stiles had stepped into the mountain ash circle and entered whatever reality Danielle had created by looking into the mirror too.

“Your pack interfered,” Danielle said in an annoyed tone.

Stiles croaked, “The rules didn’t say anything about no pack assistance, Peter-wannabe.”

“It was a test for the Alpha alone,” she said. “That should have been obvious.”

“Except the Alpha is never alone. He has his pack,” said Stiles with a smug grin.

Derek sat up slowly. “Someone explain. _Now_.”

Stiles was always happy to explain of course. He talked as he leaned over, breaking the mountain ash boundary with his hands. “Isaac came to let us know that the Alpha pack had you in some Alpha test, and that you were screaming like you were dying. Apparently, it was to test your resolution to stick with your Pack and your cunning when faced with deception. Which was scary to hear, cause let’s face it, you’re not very cunning. So we came of course. Scott is outside with the others, keeping an eye on the other Alphas.”

What the hell did the teenagers think they would do if the Alphas decided to kill them all? They were nothing against the Alphas, those morons.

Danielle had left in the middle of the explanation, and Derek could hear her reluctantly telling the others that Derek had passed this test — there were going to be more, he just knew it — and describing what had happened.

“I remember…that it hurt. A lot,” said Derek, squeezing his fists at the memory of rupturing, burnt flesh. “They were trying to tell me that if I left, the pain would stop. But I wasn’t going to leave.”

“Yes, you win the manliest wolf award for enduring their crazy ass mental torture. But you know what? I could stop it and make it easier, so I did. You sounded like you would lose your mind from the pain, and we really don’t need a sequel to Peter’s homicidal madness around here.”

“How did you get the other Alphas to let you in?” asked Derek, rubbing his head.

Stiles grinned. “They said if we could cross the mountain ash circle, we were welcome to _try_ to interfere with the dream as long as we didn’t outright tell you what was going on. The others were out, but I’m one hundred percent human. Mountain ash doesn’t freak me out.”

Derek eyed Stiles, the fragile, manic human of their lot. “Did you feel the first dream Danielle used?”

Stiles quiet down a little, getting to his feet to avoid Derek’s eyes. “Just a split second, and yeah, it was bad. Then my reality kicked in. She wanted to use pain to make you leave; I wanted to remind you why you should stay. Good thing I spent all those years on online fantasy games, or I wouldn’t have been able to impose a more detailed dream over hers. In this case, imagination is definitely more important than knowledge.”

Derek said quietly, “You didn’t have to risk your mind coming into that dream.”

“Eh. You know this thing we have where we take turns saving each other’s lives?” asked Stiles as he stretched. “I figured it was my turn.”

Derek got up slowly, his body aching like he really had been burnt over and over again. It brought back really unpleasant memories.

“The score’s uneven then, because I saved your life a lot more times,” said Derek, swaying on his feet.

Stiles dragged Derek’s arm over his shoulder and took some of his weight as they walked to the door. “Come on, don’t ruin the moment by being an asshole.”

“Stop calling me an asshole.” A thought occurred to Derek. “Why did you choose Isaac’s birthday celebration? That never happened.”

There was a short pause before Stiles asked, “You liked it?”

He didn’t answer, which was answer enough.

Stiles shrugged. “I thought we were due a good day or ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incapable of writing short stories, so keeping this under 3000 words was hard! It feels like the story was really rushed. Sorry about that. :(


End file.
